After me comes the flood
by 00yumihaizara
Summary: No tengo control sobre ello, no es mi elección. Ni mi vida. T por algo de lenguaje no apropiado.


Nunca había hecho un fanfic de la rusia soviética (porque inevitablemente me venían a la mente los chistes de la URSS: en la Rusia Soviética, ella hace fanfics de mí) pero mi hermana me puso "Apres moi" de Regina Spektor y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue NyoRusia cantándola (pero por mas que intente, no puedo usarla como personaje, solo a Iván). Es más un ejercicio de escritura (para liberarme de ciertos tabúes mentales que tengo con el lenguaje) que un fanfic. Con cariño para Lady Loba.

Hetalia no es mío o Prussia saldría haciendo sensuales streapteases.

NOTA: podría decirse el fanfic está en la época de Stalin, ya que hace referencia a las hambrunas.

* * *

Debía levantarse a pasar otro día de vida. No puedes llamar vivir al acto de dedicar tu tiempo sin que este te pertenezca, sin que tú mismo te pertenezcas. Quizá nunca se había pertenecido realmente.  
El rubio se miró al espejo del baño. Demacrado y ojeroso, demasiado hambriento. Ya no era el mismo de antes, debía admitirlo, nunca volvería a serlo. Las heridas en sus brazos, en su torso, incluso sus piernas. Decidió desnudarse rápidamente para no verlas. Abrió la llave de la regadera y dejó el chorro de agua caliente golpearle la espalda y el cuello. Cantó bajo, pero de modo desgarrador mientras se enjabonaba y aclaraba con la misma rapidez. No sabía cuanto tiempo le duraría el agua caliente.  
_Febrero. Saca tu pluma, derrama tus lágrimas._  
_Escribe sobre ello, que tu corazón solloce, cante,_

Volvió a vestirse y bajó a desayunar. A la mesa lo esperaban el resto de sus subordinados, mirándole con los ojos vacíos. Simplemente respondieron en el idioma oficial y se limitaron a seguir comiendo. Aunque afuera la nieve estuviera apilándose sin parar, seguramente sentían mas frío dentro de la casa que afuera. Afuera, donde escuchaba los lúgubres lamentos de los cojos pidiendo una monedita, una monedita por piedad, que no puedo caminar ni trabajar, que la edad ya no me deja trabajar, una monedita, por compasión siquiera. Esos malditos desheredados, esos desgraciados sin trabajo heredarían sus piernas, el vigor de su sangre... sus almas. Las cosas que de verdad eran de aquellos que trabajaban, que vendían un poco de su miserable alma cada día para continuar con esas vidas de mierda.  
¿Que moneda, demonios? Dar lo que no es tuyo es robar. Pero dar lo poco que tienes a quien suplica no es caridad. Es un maldito robo, un robo a mano armada, disfrazado bajo el sentimiento de piedad. ¿Que piedad se puede tener cuando apenas tienes algo y ese algo es lo que te permite conservarte en pie, como debe de ser, como todo te indica que debe ser? A pesar de que la existencia toma apenas ya un sentido.

Iván los esquivaba todos, con un dejo de desdén, aún cuando esos seres despojados eran sus hijos. En su mente podía escuchar los pensamientos de quienes imitaban su acción

Continuó paseando por el frío febrero, aquel martes donde los copos de nieve se teñían de rojo al caer, entre los llantos de los _kulak_. Volteó a verlos con una vacía misericordia, con la misma piedad seca con que observaba a las madres que veían a sus hijos ser arrastrados brutalmente por la policía por media calle, gritando con gran patetismo, con una afectación demasiado antiestética. A las esposas e hijas que veían a sus hombres ser sustraídos para ser llevados a algún lugar del que no sabrían nunca. E incluso hombres que veían a sus mujeres alejarse ¿Porqué no?  
Solamente Iván sabía a donde se dirigían sus ciudadanos. Levantaba una ceja al ver a uno y saber que ese no iba para el _gulag_, sino a otro mundo. Que hermosa bendición, el gobierno les daba el mejor regalo.  
Escuchaba susurros detrás de las ventanas, de que había que callar respecto a los prisioneros. Ya no importaría que fuera de ellos mientras uno conservara la vida.  
-Debo continuar en pie. Porque yo no elegí esto.- suspiró, continuando su camino. Recordó cuando habló con François de su rey, uno de los Luises. Al ver a su alrededor, supo que la gente pensaba lo mismo que ese rey, que ahora no era mas que un recuerdo

_Apres moi le déluge._

Y siguió su triste canción, observando a los niños flacos que miraban asustados aquel manto blanco donde no crecía nada que calmara su hambre, los cadáveres de angelitos que se apilaban en el cementerio. Que se joda el materialismo histórico en dos puntos que él consideró increíblemente ciertos e injustos en su momento: a) El capitalista le da valor a la mercancía, la _plusvalía,_ y se queda con ella b) El jodido capitalista es dueño de la mercancía que el obrero fabrica, por lo cual no lo posee, a pesar de que invirtió en ella su tiempo y energías.  
Que carajo, sus vidas habían pasado a ser una mercancía en manos de un estado que se proclamaba comunista pero que hacia con sus vidas lo que en otros países hacían con las cosas. O quizá no les faltara mucho para hacer lo mismo con las vidas de sus ciudadanos, pero de un modo mas cínico. Vida-mercancía. País-mercancía. Los muertos, los revolucionarios, los kulaks, muchos de ellos presos políticos, no eran mas que mercancía defectuosa que debía tirarse a la basura. Después de todo, el obrero no era dueño de esos productos y no podían romper aquello.

_Febrero. Saca tu pluma, derrama tus lágrimas._  
_Escribe sobre ello, que tu corazón solloce, canta,_  
_mientras la nieve torrencial ruge,_  
_fundida en la oscuridad de la primavera._

* * *

_Gulag: _Dirección General de Campos de Trabajo, si bien en Occidente esta palabra se usa para designar a los campos de trabajos forzados, generalmente agrícolas o de construcción. Su equivalente en China son los laogai (sí, como el Lago Laogai, de Avatar: La leyenda de Aang)  
Kulag: Entre la clase campesina rusa, un kulak era aquel que poseía grandes cantidades de tierra (un individuo perteneciente a la clase alta del campesinado). Poco después se usó el término para referirse a los enemigos políticos condenados al gulag.

El verso que se repite es de Boris Pasternak (es parte de la propia canción de Apres Moi). El rey al que se refiere Iván es Luis XV y la frase quiere decir "luego de mí, que venga el diluvio", es decir "Lo que pase antes y después de mi reinado, no me importa". Suena egoísta pero si uno se pone a pensar como era la situación en un gulag y en medio de una hambruna...


End file.
